Question: Rewrite ${((3^{-8})(5^{12}))^{6}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((3^{-8})(5^{12}))^{6} = (3^{(-8)(6)})(5^{(12)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-8})(5^{12}))^{6}} = 3^{-48} \times 5^{72}} $